bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Devil's Kiss
Devil's Kiss is a Vigor in Columbia, created and sold by Fink Manufacturing, which allows the user to manipulate and generate fire. Casting the Vigor throws a projectile which will rebound on the scenery and, upon impact with an enemy or after a set time, will explode and deal heavy damage to nearby enemies. Victims will also be set on fire and take damage over time. Charging the Vigor will lay down a stationary trap which, upon detonation, deals additional damage to enemies across a wider radius, at double the Vigor's Salts cost. Enemies killed while on fire will burn to ash, leaving a lootable lockbox behind. Devil's Kiss is effective on most enemies, with Firemen being the most notable exception. BioShock Infinite Devil's Kiss is the second Vigor Booker DeWitt comes across: upon killing the Fireman after the Columbia 1912 Raffle and Fair, the foe will drop a bottle of the Vigor. Vigor Combos Official *Igniting an enemy under the effects of Possession will infuse them with fire, causing them to ignite all other enemies in their vicinity. *Igniting a Murder of Crows will set the crows on fire, causing them to deal additional damage to their victims. *Igniting an enemy suspended in the air with Bucking Bronco will cause fire bomblets to erupt from them, damaging surrounding enemies in a wide radius. *Using Charge on an enemy that is set on fire will cause a flaming explosion, damaging and igniting anyone around the victim. Unofficial *If Undertow is upgraded, it can be used to string enemies together before setting them on fire. *Using Devil's Kiss on enemies under the effects of Shock Jockey will deal them double damage, killing all non-Heavy Hitter enemies in a single combo on any difficulty. Combat Strategy *Devil's Kiss does not need to hit a target to explode. Throwing a fire bomb over cover or around corners can catch enemies out of reach. *Conversely, Devil's Kiss can bounce away from an enemy if it does not hit them, and will arc through the air when thrown. It is best to aim slightly in front of targets in case they move out of the way. *Devil's Kiss traps are thrown as well, and arc through the air. As such, it is generally advised to aim slightly higher than the target location when deploying a trap. The farther the target, the higher one needs to aim. *Devil's Kiss traps can also be set off by attacking them. Shooting a Devil's Kiss trap can detonate it if enemies are within its large blast radius but too far from its smaller detonation radius. *Likewise, Devil's Kiss traps can be detonated by other Devil's Kiss explosions. Though costly, setting up a Devil's Kiss minefield can clear a wide area of enemies, including Heavy Hitters. *Setting enemies on fire will briefly stagger them, rendering them momentarily defenseless. *Firemen and the Siren are immune to Devil's Kiss. *Devil's Kiss Aid is immensely useful, as it increases both the Vigor's range and damage. Early on in the game, a single cast of an upgraded Devil's Kiss can clear a wide area of enemies by itself. *Devil's Kiss Boost is useful in keeping the Vigor on par with enemies' increased health later on in the game. Recommended Gear *Blood to Salt will refill the player's Salts while killing enemies. As Devil's Kiss is capable of killing large amounts of enemies in a single cast, especially when upgraded, equipping this Vigor can actually provide the player with more Salts than the original attack would cost. *Ghost Posse/Ghost Soldier can provide the player with a host of weapon allies after killing a group of enemies with a Devil's Kiss trap. *Overkill will electrify enemies around a target killed by Devil's Kiss. With Devil's Kiss Aid purchased, this can allow the player to kill a target with the main explosion, shock the surrounding enemies, and finish them off with the cluster bombs while they're vulnerable, all in a single cast. Furthermore, this can spread Overkill's effects across an immense range, effectively stunning every enemy in the area. *Storm will cause enemies killed with Devil's Kiss to explode in burst of flame equal to the original cast. If Devil's Kiss Aid has been purchased, this will multiply the original cast's radius, potentially killing or at least severely damaging every enemy in the area in a single cast. Animation Gallery File:BioShockInfiniteP-USEditionLitho-large.gif|An advertisement for Devil's Kiss. 2013-03-28_00631.jpg|Bottle File:BioShock Infinite-Devil's Kiss in the Beast of America Trailer f0376.png|The inner parts of hands while using Devil's Kiss File:Vigors_Demo.jpg|A performer demonstrating Devil's Kiss alongside Shock Jockey. Devils_kiss_ir.png|Icon from Industrial Revolution. Behind the Scenes *Devil's Kiss is the successor to Incinerate! in both function and form. Whereas the latter ignites enemies instantly and emphasizes damage over time, though, the former is thrown like a grenade and deals most of its damage instantly. *The cost of the Devil's Kiss Boost upgrade is 666 Silver Eagles. 666, also known as "the number of the Beast" is a number most commonly associated with the Devil. **Historically, in the Book of Revelations, it was referring to the Roman Emperor Nero, who fittingly was believed to have set fire to Rome.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UkZqFtYtqaI *Devil's Kiss is included in four of the game's eight Vigor combinations, making it the most versatile Vigor in the game. References Category:BioShock Infinite Vigors